sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion Patch v1.04
This patch was released on August 20, 2012 and is only available for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion. "Ironclad Games and Stardock Entertainment are pleased to present the 1.04 update notes for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion to customers. You may need to restart the Steam client if the update doesn't initially appear." NOTE: VERSION 1.04 IS NOT SAVE GAME COMPATIBLE WITH PREVIOUS UPDATES. Changes Graphics *Added new loading screen image. *Fixed some button highlight bugs in the create mission system. *Updated UI not to display game speed Infocards in multiplayer matches. *Updated texture on Advent Rebel Titan. *Updated texture on Vasari Loyalist Titan. *Fixed Resource Drain particle on Vasari Colony capital ship that would start past moon/asteroids. Gameplay *Added five new maps: Kabel, The Art of War, Triple Entente, Unstable Alliance and Random Huge - Ring. (Special thanks to Pbhead and Goafan77 for assisting with some of these.) *Added new Corvette weapon damage type which all corvettes now use for their fore/aft weapons. *Updated Corvette damage balance per new weapon damage type. *The maximum number of superweapons a faction can field is now based on the number of planets they own. By default a faction can field 1 superweapon for every 4 owned gravity wells. *The Frigate target filter will no longer improperly target Corvettes. *Fixed bug with aiUseTime - OnlyWhenAboutToDie that was causing it not to activate in some circumstances. *Changed all Flagships' Overload Engines ability aiUsetime to OnlyWhenMovingThresholdDistance; reduced cooldown from 300 to 120; increased duraction from 30 to 45. *Players may no longer contract Pirate missions (via Diplomacy) against TEC Rebel factions who have researched Truce Amongst Rogues. *Destroyed Titans now cost an additional 10% per level in resources and build time. *Steam Cloud saves are now fully functional in multiplayer. *Pirates: **Pirate raiders will no longer linger at the Pirate planet when their missions are complete. They will now despawn after returning to base. *TEC (All): **Corsev Battlecruiser: Capped the maximum number of targets on Demolition Teams to 25 from unlimited. **Corsev Battlecruiser: Updated Demolition Teams autocast to target Boarded vessels. **Updated Proximity Mines to have a small HP restore rate. *TEC Loyalists: **Novalith Deregulation now allows TEC Loyalists to field 2 superweapons for every 4 owned gravity wells. **Fixed bug that caused the bonuses from Hardened Defenses to only be applied to Gauss Turrets. **Removed duplicate PlanetModule entry in Disruption Matrix target filter. This was replaced with a Titan entry. *TEC Rebels: **Changed Snipe aiUseTime to IsCapitalShipOrStarbaseOrTitan. *Advent Loyalists: **Changed Coward's Submission to no longer convert friendly ships, Flagships, starbase constructors or temporary/illusion ships. **The culture benefits of Global Unity will now properly dissipate if the player doesn't maintain enough research labs for the subject. **Fury of the Unity damage bonus increased from 10% to 20%. **Assimilated Populace updated to now provided 20 population every 60 seconds, three times. **Coronata Titan: Unity Mass changes - aiUseTime changed to IsCapitalShipOrStarbaseOrTitan; antimatter cost changed from 65/70/75/80 to 80/75/70/65; base damage increased from 1000/1500/2000/2500 to 2500/3500/4500/5500; damagetype changed from Physical to Energy. *Advent Rebels: **Expulsion now uses a new buff modifier and will only modify existing culture, not create new culture. **Eradica Titan: Strength of the Fallen duration increased to 400 from 120. **Eradica Titan: Unyielding Will re-designed - the effects now scale as the titan takes hull damage (75%/50%/25%), granting higher levels of ability cooldown, antimatter restoration and damage negation. When destroyed, the Eradica become invulnerable and may chase enemies down. **Updated string for Protection of the Unity to make it clear the effect only works within the player's culture. *Vasari (All): **Rankulas' Create Combat/Assault/Support Naintes and Reassemble abilities are now untargeted. The nano ship will appear adjacent to the caster. **Updated nanite swarm strings to indicate the ability is no longer targeted. **Changed Disintegration aiUseTime to IsCapitalShipOrStarbaseOrTitan. *Vasari Loyalists: **Vorastra Titan: Fixed bug that caused the Maw's attract range to be slightly lower than its target range. **Vorastra Titan: Removed Corvettes from the Maw's target filter. **Stripped to the Core scuttle time is now dependent on the planet being stripped: Asteroids/Dead Asteroids - 60 seconds; Desert - 240 seconds; Ice - 260 seconds; Volcanic - 280 seconds; Terran - 300 seconds; Home worlds - 400 seconds. **Stripped to the Core income is now affected by Fleet Upkeep penalties. **Shipboard Labs has been split into two research subjects: ***Shipboard Labs (Tier 7) will grant 1 military lab per capital ship. ***Empire Integration (Tier 7) will grant 1 civilian lab per capital ship. **Civilian Evacuations income bonus is now affected by the global Income Speed option. **The Capital Loss voiceover will no longer play if you haven't actually lost due to Mobile Rulership. *Vasari Rebels: **Moved Starbase Mobilization from Defense to NonCombat tech tree with a pre-req. of Enhanced Tunneling. **Starbase Mobilization is now disabled if the player doesn't maintain enough labs for the research to remain active. **Vasari Rebel starbases now suffer a 25% weapon damage penalty for 60 seconds after exiting phase space. **Added an appropriate error message when a starbase fails to jump to a gravity well due to their already being a player starbase present. **Kultorask Titan: Removed unintended 0 from AntiMatterRestoreRate passive upgrade. Interface *Added new UI option: Empire Tree - Show Ships in Phase Space, which toggles whether ships phase jumping to other gravity wells are displayed in nodes in the Empire Tree. (Helps prevent the Empire Tree from 'jumping' around.) Sound & Music *Hooked up phase charge and travel sound effects for Vasari Rebel starbases. *The Capital Loss voiceover will no longer play if you haven't actually lost due to Mobile Rulership. Modding *Added new Corvette ChanceToHitTargetType to gameplay.constants. *Added new Corvette weapon damage type to gameplay.constants. **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:CapitalShip 0.65 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:VeryLight 0.50 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:Light 1.5 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:Medium 0.6 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:Heavy 0.5 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:VeryHeavy 0.55 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:Module 0.35 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:Pirate 0.50 **DamagePercentBonus:CORVETTE:Titan 0.7 *Added cannonsPerGravityWellRatio to gameplay.constants. *Added cannonGravityWellRatioDenominator to gameplay.constants. *Added new buff modifier - CultureSpreadModifier. *New aiUseTargetCondition - HasBuff. Only autocasts on targets who have the specified buff. **Form: **aiUseTargetCondition "HasBuff" **buffType "BuffMyBuff" *Increased iconBackdropDefs from 3 to 5. *New buffInstantActionType: ApplyBuffToFirstSpawnerNoFilterNoRange. Same usage as ApplyBuffToLastSpawnerNoFilterNoRange. *Galaxy Forge Updates: **Added galaxy name to save file. **Updated GalaxyScenarioDef with planet bonuses and other additions for future maps. **Normalized some line endings. Misc *Fixed bug that caused some of the research achievements not to unlock. *Removed un-needed semicolon in gameplay.constants after enemyDPSInOrbitBodyISquadOwnerBuildRateScalar. *Fixed incorrect effect entry in PlanetAsteroidBelt.entity for Stripped to the Core particle. *Removed un-needed tilde from Effect_CoinDrop in SoundEffects.sounddata. *Truncated file locations from all particle files. *Various optimizations made to movement, IAttacker and rendering systems for improved performance. *Removed un-needed .mesh extension from Vasari Loyalist Titan Factory MeshNameInfo entry. *Removed un-needed .mesh extension from Vasari Rebel Titan Factory MeshNameInfo entry. *Minor string adjustments to clarify when a ship can't phase jump. *Increased formation distances between frigates and capital ships to prevent ships from clustering too closely during group phase jumps (which slowed things down while they waited for formation). *Potential fix for iHyperspace related crash bug - this was a major culprit of many crash reports. *Fixed AttackPlanet bug that caused the game to crash - this was a major culprit of many crash reports. *Fixed a Checksum crash bug - this was another major culprit of many crash reports. Notes *Change log as found on Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion v1.04 Change Log on the Official SoaSE Forums *Released: August 20, 2012